Act 19: Learning the Samurai Disposition
is the nineteenth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis With Ryunosuke still calling him a pretend samurai, Genta decides to watch ShinkenBlue to figure out what he believes is the samurai path. Plot While introducing Ebi Origami, which he created with his Sushi Changer, Genta gets into a fight with Ryunosuke who sees him as the opposite of what a samurai is supposed to be. Later, after talking to the other vassals on how to win his acceptance, Genta poses as a kuroko to spy on Ryunosuke and learn to be more like him. While following Ryunosuke on his early morning jog, Genta is exposed when they hear the scream of schoolgirls that were gathered by the Ayakashi Oinogare as part of Shitari's plan to sacrifice them to open up a permanent point between the two realms. Unable to contact the others due to the barrier that Shitari set up around the area, Shinken Blue and Shinken Gold were disarmed as they are unable to fight against the slippery Oinogare with Shitari blasts the two off and sending the Nanashi after them. After taking out their pursuers, and settling their differences, Shinken Blue and Shinken Gold save the schoolgirls as they battle Oinogare before the other Shinkengers arrive. With Shitari taking his leave and ignoring his warning, Oinogare is destroyed by Shinken Gold and Shinken Blue before he resurrects and is destroyed by Ika-Shinkenoh. After the fight, they return to Genta's stand as Ryunosuke argues with Genta after calling Ebi Origami "Ebizo", considing it an insult. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Student: Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Lightning (Shinkenmaru - Raiden no Mai), Shishi (Shinkenmaru - Kaen no Mai), Hidden Shield *Shinken Blue - Ryuu (Shinkenmaru - Suiryuu Hyakumai Oroshi), Hidden Shield *Shinken Pink - Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Hidden Shield *Shinken Yellow - Hidden Shield *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer), Sushi (Sakanamaru - Suiryuu Hyakumai Oroshi), Ika (Ika Origami) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, *'Viewership': 6.9% *'Key Title Kanji': 心 (Heart/Spirit; the concept of the episode involves the feelings of the position as a samurai that Ryuunosuke believes he and the other possess but Genta doesn't have) *Although this episode has shown that Ryuunosuke is a very organized person and is always on time, an earlier episode has shown that he forgot to change his pajamas and he admitted that he always oversleep, considering it as his "life's failure". Home video releases *The second volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 17-33, including the Kamen Rider Decade crossover, and was released on April 11th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81l7V+2IFVL. SL1378 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Act 17: The Sushi Samurai, Act 18: Samurai Promotion, Act 19: Learning the Samurai Disposition and Act 20: The Ebi Origami's Transformation. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi